Marked As His
by Wendy McCalister
Summary: When Botan's insecurities come into surface and cause her to be too hard on herself, Kurama goes out of his way to reassure her that she's fine just the way she is.


**Marked as His**

 **Summary:** When Botan's insecurities come into surface and cause her to be too hard on herself, Kurama goes out of his way to reassure her that she's just fine the way she is.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

"Hey, Kurama..." Botan's voice resonated in the cold air in his living room, drawing the fox out of his partially-immersed state as he stuck his nose out of the book he was reading and turned to look at her.

"Hm?"

He watched her hands continue to rub the soft mounds of her cheeks for a couple of brief more moments before the girl finally lifted her gaze from the mirror she pinned between her knees and gave him an odd stare. Her blue brows furrowed into that deep frown he knew would appear once a while whenever she was worried about something, her amethyst eyes lacking their usual nearly childish gleam as they were clouded with gloom. Those were hints – signs that there was something bothering her, and Kurama couldn't help but scoot a little closer towards her on the couch.

"What is it?" he asked, placing the book on the other side of his hips when she didn't respond. Two of Botan's teeth emerged from her upper lip to chew on the plump skin of her lower half – the habitual reaction she would supply him with whenever she was unsure of something.

"I don't know if I should ask you this since you're not a girl and all, but... do you think I'm... well, you know, _cute_...?"

Kurama's eyelids fluttered open and close in a slow blink. Once. Twice. Then thrice. _What?_ One red eyebrow lifted to disappear into his bangs as the surprise died down, taking its place was confused curiosity. "First things first, what does my gender has anything to do with your question? And secondly, why are you even asking me this?" he prodded her, unable to keep himself from uttering out his own inquiries. It was deemed a rarity to have Botan concerned over how she looked – it almost always seemed like she had this air of confidence around her that it just came off as if she was never worried at all.

"Well, I'm sure that you've noticed, but some boys are just, well, they're just not truthful in terms of answering questions regarding a girl's appearance sometimes, you know," Botan mumbled, making sure to avoid his scrutinizing gaze as she darted her eyes to the wall and a warm flush formed on her cheeks. "They're too scared of ticking her off and they end up complimenting her out of fear that they might get scolded. Even when it's not true..."

The redhead nodded his head in understanding. Of course he knew what she was talking about. He had a handful of peers at college who were exactly like that. Probably some of his closest as well – honorable mentions being Yusuke and Kuwabara. But still... "Wouldn't it be easier to ask the girls?"

A purse of her lips was what he initially earned in return, before she proceeded to shake her head. "No... they're too considerate. They might lie just so they wouldn't hurt my feelings. And well," There was a short pause as Botan gave out a light shrug of her shoulder, "I wanted an honest opinion, so... yeah, you were my only option."

Another nod. He hesitated for a second before asking yet again, "And what's the cause of all your worries? Something must have happened to have made you think this way, am I correct? I would assume so because you never really cared about things like these before."

Botan jumped a little at being caught red-handed. She had wanted to appear casual, wanted to make it come across as just a friend asking another friend merely because she felt like it. Of course, she obviously held no expertise in pretending as Kurama could see through her act like it was broad daylight. Or maybe he was just too good to not miss anything at all and knew basically about everything that was going on due to his abnormally sharp observation on a person's demeanor and body language. Perhaps the fact that he knew her all too well not to notice also contributed to his findings.

The ferry girl heaved a sigh. Well, might as well just fess up considering Kurama could already see that there was something wrong with her. She didn't even know what she was thinking when she tried to fool _Kurama_ , of all people. It was only a matter of time she got called out for her lie.

"Well... uh, you remember that blind date I went on last Saturday? The one Koenma-sama set up for me because he thought he was doing me a favor?"

"Yes, what about it? Did something happen?"

"Um, I guess you could say that." Botan's face crestfallen, another heavy sigh escaping through her slightly parted lips. Kurama wrapped an arm around her the minute her visage took on a more solemn look, his own features becoming fierce at the thought of someone even thinking of hurting her. "Well, it was going okay and all... but then this new girl came around and uh, to put it simply, he ditched me for her," she said quickly, not wanting to overelaborate and also out of fear that she might break into tears. She could feel Kurama's Demon Energy spiking up and radiating off violent, restless waves as testimony to his anger. "And well, I really liked him so it left me thinking if there was something wrong with my face and..."

"There's nothing wrong with your face. You look just fine," he cut her off, the additional guttural growl at the end of his sentence startling not only the ferry girl but himself. But he was quick to get over the shock, pulling apart only to place both hands on Botan's shoulders. He stared straight into her eyes, causing her heart to skip a beat, stop and do a flip at the same time. "Look, Botan, your face is perfect. No one can ask for a prettier one, I can assure you that."

Heat traveled to her neck and cheeks, turning nearly half of her head bright red as she broke their locked gazes and turned to look, instead, to the right. "Well, if it's not the face, then the rest..."

"The rest is okay, too," he briskly cut her short.

The scarlet flush on her mug faded into a lighter shade of light rose as she jutted her bottom lip out in a pout at his underwhelming response. With how things had been going between them up until now, she figured he could have said something more. But... "Just okay?" she blurted out before she could stop herself, only realizing a moment later what she just said as she let out a startled gasp and slapped a hand to her mouth.

Her wide eyes stared back at Kurama's oddly composed ones, a shiver racking down her spine as flickers of gold peeked through his clouded emeralds and a subdued yet slightly seductive smirk outlined his lips. The look he gave her bordered on hunger and lust, but he quickly pushed the urges aside as the gleam returned to his eyes and he removed his hold around her.

"Botan, if I told you how I really feel about the rest, then you would take me as one crude enough to bend you over right here, right now and take you so hard your voice goes hoarse from all the screaming," he bluntly answered her, though he then proceeded to laugh his sentence off, as if he was just making a friendly joke. But Botan knew better. Underneath the humor kept intact in his voice, there was an underlying suppressed desire, and she couldn't help but turn ten shades darker in the face – both at his highly suggestive words and the way they ignited that burning fire in her loins. She looked away, but out of the corner of her eyes, she could see Kurama studying her reaction, eyeing her every move, drinking in the sight of the red around her neck and ears and the sweat that beaded her forehead and rolled down her chin. And then all of a sudden, she felt as if she was stripped bare under his unwavering gaze, but what's worse – a part of her didn't really seem to mind.

 _I thought he was just a friend...?_ she asked herself before making to wipe at the annoying heat on her cheeks, as if that would chase away the blush attached to the skin there. She couldn't seem to calm herself, no matter how hard she tried to convince herself to. Before she could stop it, she found herself whirling her head to peer over the fox, her trembling lips giving out a shaky laugh. "Well, I guess that doesn't leave much to be desired. I mean, if everything else is just 'okay' and you were just joking about what you said earlier..."

"How about I prove it to you?" The former thief's voice had dropped a few octaves lower, and before Botan could even wonder if she heard that right, he had already closed in the remaining distance between them, leaving their bodies to only be a mere hair's breadth away from one another.

Her eyes widened and her face impossibly reddened. "W-what are you... _Ah_!" Her question was drowned by her loud yet admittedly adorable whimper as he tilted his head to the side until his cheek brushed against hers and his lips hovered just over her ear, his hot breath ghosting over her sensitive flesh and making goosebumps appear at the back of her neck. He grabbed both of her wrists before pinning them down to the couch.

"I said," he whispered, letting his lips brush against her earlobe on purpose and smirking at the delighted shiver he earned from her in response, "how about I prove it to you?"

"P-prove what?" Botan stammered, her mind going hazy and her head turning into a jumbled mess of non-coherent things as he pushed her down to the couch, keeping her wrists still over her head. Vividly, she felt as if her head was going to explode with all the blood rushing to her face.

"Prove how cute you really are and how much I really crave for you," he husked, but didn't let her respond or recover from her shock before he descended lower to her neck.

She clamped her eyes shut and could only throw her head back as Kurama's warm, soft lips came in contact with her throat, placing hot, open-mouthed kisses here and there until he reached her chin and proceeded to possess her mouth with his. The lip-lock was brief yet hot and demanding as he pushed forward until her head dug into the soft cushion of the couch before he swiftly broke it off. When he pulled away, Botan saw that his breathing was as heavy as hers was despite the quick kiss, as if he had been holding back for a long time and couldn't help but drown himself in her. His eyes kept changing from gold to green, the tips of his fiery crimson mane tinted with a shimmering silver and his irises turned slitted, similar to that of a cat of a wild predator out on its hunt as he stared down at her.

He still made sure to keep his head cool, made sure to keep his self-control intact lest he did something that would hurt her. But he seemed as if he was barely holding on. Like he was just standing over an edge. And that was when she realized it:

He really _was_ holding back.

And from the looks of it, he had been refraining himself from crossing the line for a long time now.

In fact, when Botan stopped to think about it, now everything made sense. No wonder he didn't mind her random visits to his apartment, no wonder he treated her differently than the other girls. He _liked_ her. He _cared_ for her. Maybe _even_ loved her. With women, he usually kept his distance and yet, whenever he was around her, he never seemed to mind. Sure, he talked to Keiko and the rest, but... that wasn't the same. It wasn't the same as the many hours they spent together – wasn't the same as the many nights she spent sleeping over at his place or just talking about random, senseless things. He really did love her, and he had been holding back this entire time. How long?

"How... long?" the words left her lips almost instinctively, and Botan watched as Kurama's eyes turned wide in an uncharacteristic manner, as if her question had caught him off guard. He didn't answer for a while, merely gaping down at her with his lips hanging open in surprise. Then, he pressed them together, shutting them as a sweat trickled down from his temple to his chin. _She knew._

"Almost... five years..." he murmured, the humanity slightly returning to his, however still slitted, orbs.

"Since the Dark Tournament?"

He parted his lips to utter out a response, but found that he could not even move his tongue to roll the word out of his mouth. He could only nod his head weakly in a mute, hopeless yes, and Botan's features took on a softer approach.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, slowly releasing his hold around her wrists, "I just- I couldn't help myself and I lost control for a moment there. I shouldn't have said all those things and I shouldn't have pushed you down—"

He was silenced by a pair of lips reaching upwards to slam against his. Eyes widening once more, Kurama could only allow her to push him back into a sitting position on the couch, too shocked to move as Botan straddled his hips and continued to kiss the living hell out of him. He felt her lips sensually move across his, teeth biting and tongue darting out to lick at the texture of his mouth, and despite the bulge constricting painfully in his pants, he did not make a move or respond to her abruptly aggressive advances, too scared that he might make a huge mistake as he merely allowed her to do all the work. His hands remained suspended over her derriere, fingers twitching yet not nearing, as if he was torn apart between touching her and keeping his hands off of her. He didn't kiss back nor did he object as she pushed her tongue into his mouth and stroked it against his rigid one, stabbing and rubbing and dancing and whirling... Shit. This was bad. He was losing control. He was trying so hard to keep himself level-headed here and yet- she was making it so hard—

All train of thoughts were quickly pushed out of his mind and his eyes widened in alarm as Botan suddenly lowered her hips until her pelvis met his, the seam of her pants rubbing and grinding against his covered erection. The friction and the sensations were all too intense that he had to break off the lip-lock and grab her by the ass to halt her ministrations – but that only made it harder for him to keep asserting authority over his overwhelming arousal for her as he felt how soft and perfectly curved her butt was. He wanted to—god, he wanted to...!

"Wait..." he managed to pant out, brows furrowing in frustration as she ignored him and he felt her fingers struggling to remove the buckle of his belt, a shudder traveling down his spine as the digits occasionally brushed against his cock. "I said, wait..." he repeated, firmer this time as he freed one hand to stop hers from venturing further into his jeans. His irises were completely gold and his sharp fangs were clearly poking out of his mouth as he hungrily leered down at her and she responded by bravely returning the look.

"I thought you wanted this?" she stated more than asked, using her non-restraint hand to rub his throbbing manhood through the fabric of his pants, a satisfied smirk spreading on her pink, glossy lips as the fox threw his head back, letting scarlet hair cascade over his back as he groaned and violently uttered out a savage curse at the pleasure that followed her touch. Her eyes clouded into a dark, murky purple as breathy pants left her lips at the sight that greeted her: Kurama flushing bright red, frowning in frustration and gritting his teeth in a rapidly failing attempt to cling onto at least a shred of supremacy – he was a moaning, shivering mess, completely at the mercy of her and her lithe fingers and it was just so hot and erotic that she couldn't help but intensify her actions, pulling away only to delve her hand past the waistband of his boxers as her nails lightly scraped at the base of his cock before she started stroking him faster in his pants. His groans began to pick up in volume and frequency as she kept pumping up and down, faster and harder, occassionally rubbing her thumb firmly against the head. His nails had long sharpened into his demonic claws, and they were digging almost painfully into her hips, yet that still did not deter her.

"W-we can't..." He was adamant. Persistently telling her that they shouldn't be doing this if she was merely forcing herself for his own good.

"Kurama, I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't want you, too," Botan whispered as she leaned in to devour his lips, "and besides, if it's you... I don't mind... being touched and made love to..." she went on, intentionally drawing out her sentence to gain the best possible reaction she could elicit from him.

He was taken off guard at her words at first, but it didn't take long for the shock to die out of his system. That seemed to be all the permission he needed and he growled, pulling her hand out of his pants in one, swift tug, before pushing her down to the couch and slamming his lips against hers. Botan's startled mewl was muffled into the kiss as he took that opportunity to thrust his tongue inside of her mouth and stroke it against hers. Tongues fighting a war of dominance, teeths bumping and biting on each other's lips, Kurama kept her ass still as a statue as he continuously grinded his cock against her pants-covered cunt. It took Botan a moment to realize that Kurama was holding her with such strong force that she couldn't even move her hips to rub back against him as he continued to push and hump the breath out of her. Finally, the animal within was released from its cage, the beast inside coming into the surface as growls and purrs erupted from his throat, the sounds coming from his mouth nowhere near as rivalling her cries and mewls of pure, euphoric pleasure. With each roll of his hips, he drove her back up and down against the couch, pushing the seam of her pants deliciously against her rapidly dampening pussy. It felt so good that she thought she was going to faint with all the mindblowing sensations racking down each cell in her form, but she just... wanted- no, _needed_ _**more**_...

"Take... take it off," she managed to shakily whimper out as she gripped his white, buttoned down shirt, "Your shirt, the pants, everything. Please," she pleaded with him, just as he pulled apart slightly to look at her. He swallowed a lump in his throat.

"Okay." His voice, low and husky, dripping heavily with raw and uninhibited lust, all for her, encouraged her to spread her legs apart as he unbuckled her belt and lowered the zipper, pulling the jeans, along with her soaked panties down her long, porcelain legs in one smooth tug. Meanwhile, she began to tug his off of him with a haste that was completely understandable at this point. By the time she got half of the buttons undone on his shirt, he had completely rendered hers no longer suitable for wear as his fingers curled around collar of her blouse and ripped it off her, wrenching the thin fabric into shreds. She unclasped the wire of her bra as he rolled his shirt off his shoulders, before throwing both garments to join the discarded heap of clothing on the floor.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this," Kurama snarled as he took hold of her wrists again, looking straight into her eyes so that she could see the deep-bounded, pent up lust he had kept hidden all these years. "To see you writhing and squirming beneath me. Shivering and moaning as I touch you. Begging me to fuck you." He stared at her; drinking in the sight of her flushed skin and the endearing blush adorning her soft cheeks. Her lips, honey-dew lips, parted as she let out breathy pants, the little bit of saliva trailing down her chin seeming to glisten underneath the light hovering over their heads. He visibly _shuddered_ as she licked her lips at his words. And yet, he still needed to confirm that this really was what she desired. He didn't want to force himself on her. He cherished her too much to do that.

"But are you completely sure that it's okay to go through with this?" he asked, "I'll stop if you tell me to." Although, that was going to prove to be rather a difficulty, considering how impossibly hard he was.

Botan smiled. _Figures. It's so like him to worry over the littlest of things._ She mused before shaking her head. "It's fine. Like I said, you're the only person I would ever allow to do this sort of thing." She herself wasn't sure where that came from, but if there was one thing she knew, she was well aware that she meant every syllable of what she just said. Maybe it was because she trusted him enough to have sex with her, or probably due to the fact that he was the only one who was always there in her hours of need – or perhaps it was an unexplored theory that she had never really thought of before until tonight: maybe she did love him. Maybe she just never realized it until now because they were too used to being close friends. But, even just a little bit... _Even just for a little bit, I want him to claim me as his... all his..._

His eyes softened, affection showing as he lovingly gazed at her. It was that kind of stare; that kind of tender stare he would only save especially for his mother. Except with Botan, it felt more heartwarming and poignant – filled with the untold reasons why he loved her so much and exactly how deep those feelings ran. It was the kind of look he would only ever give her. The kind of expression only she could see on his face.

Kurama slid a hand between her legs, fingers brushing against her pelvis bone before gliding down to her slick folds, feral, predatory want taking over his handsome features as a growl of approval left him at the damp warmth that met his digits as he ran them up and down her nether lips. He couldn't resist, and giving her no sort of warning whatsoever, he pushed two of his fingers into her wet cavern, groaning at the tight feeling of her walls clamping around them like a vice. Botan's arms flew over her eyes as she cried out loud in startled pleasure, clearly not expecting him to just put them in so quickly and abruptly.

"God, you're so tight..." he panted out, unable to hold himself back as he proceeded to pump his fingers in and out of her dripping cunt in a fast, hot pace. Curling them until he found a sensitive spot, as confirmed by her delighted mewl of his name, Kurama kept grinding the tip of his digits hard and brutal against that bundle of nerves, greedily taking in her reactions as she screamed helplessly and shivered uncontrollably underneath him. Her hands had found solace on his back, digging painfully into his skin and drawing out blood that tainted the tip of her rosy fingernails as he picked up his speed and increased the force of his thrusts, immediately reducing her to a crying mess. He loved the uncertain twitching of her body, adored the way he could feel her legs thrash around his waist, and just relished in the feel of her juices dripping down her thighs and spurting in between his fingers.

"You're so sexy, Botan," he snarled as he lowered himself and buried his head into the crook of her neck. He darted his tongue out to lap at the sweat that dribbled down her pearl white throat, sucking on the junction between her neck and shoulders before lowering his lips to the valley of her breasts. He gave her cleavage a firm lick before turning his head to the left to envelop his warm mouth around her nipple. Botan arched her back, and he could just _feel_ her toes curling around his calves as he intensified his actions, flicking his tongue against the sensitive bud and whirling it around before suckling it wildly whilst his thumb firmly and roughly rubbed against her hard, swollen clit. All the while, his fingers dug deeper, harder and faster inside her, expertly working her pussy to its limit; the tempo of his finger-fucking and the pure ferocity of it could split even the strongest human alive. He felt her walls clamp down on him and knew immediately that she was about to cum.

"Cum for me, Botan," he whispered as he released her nipple with a wet, resounding pop, making a weird noise that sounded like a mixture of a guttural growl and a throaty groan as he removed his thumb and replaced it with the fingers of his other hand. "Cum all over my fingers so I can taste it." His index and middle fingers stroked fervently on her pink, swollen clit, the sounds of her gasping for air further spurring him on as he tugged it up and down. Before long, Botan could feel the knot inside her unravel, felt the burning fire in the pit of her stomach explode into a white, blinding pleasure as she reached her peak, squirting all over his digits.

"Yes..." Kurama hissed in approval, eyeing her essence shoot out onto his hand and between his fingers in quick, long spurts before he lifted the appendage to his lips and darted his tongue out allow the slightest taste of her juices to fill his tastebuds. He lapped at every spot her cum had landed on, savoring the sweet yet bitter aftertaste of her as he licked each drop clean off of his hand. It made him want to eat her out for hours on end. Over and over again until she came... over, and over again. But that would not do. As much as he would like to perform oral sex on her, he knew he couldn't take it anymore, and neither could she. Both of them had been waiting for too long that it was no longer possible to hold back anymore.

Botan groaned at the erotic display, hands trailing downwards and eagerly spreading the walls of her pussy open for him as he grabbed his dick and guided it to her entrance. Positioning it to her slick core, the fox ran the tip up and down between her walls before delivering a loud smack to her pussy with his bulging cock, smirking at the loud cry he earned from the ferry girl in return. She whined at him to just fuck her already, but he took his time, wanting to tease her before he claimed her as he drove the full length of his shaft up and down her nether lips, coating it with her juices as the head of his cock repeatedly grinded against her swollen clit. Her soft moans soon turned into full-fledged whimpers of euphoria, and unable to wait any longer, Kurama quickly buried himself hilt-deep into her wet cavern. He felt her walls give way for his dick, a loud groan leaving him at the tight warmth wrapping around him as Botan forced her muscles to clamp down on him. A growl, and he felt the last remaining bits of his control finally slipping as he clutched her by the waist, pulling out before thrusting fully inside again. Right off the bat, he was fast, fucking her senseless as he drilled his cock mercilessly in and out of her battered pussy.

"This pussy is mine," he growled into her ear as he wrapped his arms around her and pinned her down to the couch with his upper form. The possessive tone dripped heavily in his husky voice. " _You're_ mine... all mine..." He ran his hands up and down her sides, relishing in the increased frequency and volume of her pleasure-filled screams as he continued to pound into her, going deeper and deeper, harder and harder, faster and faster with each thrust of his cock into her inviting, dirty little cunt. He distinctly thought that he would have to need to buy a new couch after this, as he felt the furniture screech against the floor and move upwards alongside his brute force.

"Say it. Tell me that you're mine. Come on, say it," he demanded as he grabbed a fistful of her hair, tugging her head back until her neck was exposed to his gold-laced-jade eyes.

"Yours. I'm all.. ah, yours," Botan managed to pant out between her delighted moans as she ran her hands up and down his back, feeling the muscles there flex just in time with his ministrations as he rolled his hips to the side. Her eyes widened and a loud cry tore out of her lips as she felt the tip of his cock brutally grinding against her g-spot, again and again, each time with a newfound force as their wild lovemaking sent shockwaves of overwhelming pleasure to completely overtake her senses.

"Ahhh," she shakily screamed, the sound chopped off into syllables with each slam of his dick into her pussy. She could vividly feel his breathy pants ghosting over the sweaty flesh of her throat as he continued his assault on her used cunt, his warm puffs of air further arousing her as she slammed her hips sloppily against his, further increasing the pleasure tenfold. She felt something poke at the junction between her shoulder and neck but only found out a moment later what it really was as she felt Kurama's fangs nipping before digging into her skin hard enough to draw out blood. A sharp pricking pain traveled through her body, and she dug her own nails into the taut skin of his back, riding up until she left bloody scratch marks on his back.

To try and rid her mind of the pain, Kurama lifted her legs and threw them over his shoulders, using the added leverage to drill his cock deeper into her tight hole, pulling his fangs out of her and feeling them shift back into his normal human teeth as he slid in and out of her, fluttering his eyes close at each cry he managed to elicit from her in response to everytime his cock rubbed harshly against the sensitive spot within her. Botan could feel every inch of him, every inch of his thick shaft fucking her battered pussy to its limit. She felt that small fire in her loins burst up into flames before she finally reached her second orgasm, roaring out his name as happy tears cascaded down her cheeks.

Kurama sped up his thrusts, seemingly focused on finding his own release now as he rutted into her without a care in the world. He could faintly hear a small crack somewhere in the house – _did he just puncture a hole into the floor?_ – but couldn't afford to care as he felt himself drowning in the tight, hot pleasure that was the ferry girl he had pined for for years. A couple more pumps followed before he finally came, squirting all his hot seed into her as he groaned and collapsed on top of her. Still, he did not cease his thrusting, each roll of his hips slowly and slowly growing stagnant as they rode down their highs together.

"God, Botan... I love you so much..." Kurama confessed to her after they finally caught their breaths and he wrapped an arm protectively around her waist. The ferry girl had her head buried into his chest when he had bravely professed his feelings for her. "I know I probably should've told you a long time ago, but, well, believe it or not, I was scared," he murmured sheepisly, cheeks flushing a cute tinge of pink in slight shame and embarrassment towards himself.

He felt the girl shift before he looked down just in time to see her whipping her head up to meet his gaze. A moment of silence passed between them as a mute question hung painfully heavy in the air.

 _Do you feel the same?_

She smiled. "You know, I wonder why I've wasted my time on useless guys when I could have obviously found someone better," she chortled, despite the hint of promise in her beautiful pools of amethysts as she wrapped her arms on his chest and buried her chin in there. She stared, and he stared back for a few moments before quirking an eyebrow at her.

"Which is?"

Her smile broadened ever so slightly. "You," she whispered, before she moved upwards to claim his lips.

And in that simple word, he found his answer.

 **A/N:** This was just for fun, to be honest. I haven't written smut for a while now so I was wondering if my skills have... well, let's just say, deteriorated? Yeah, kinda. I think my writing skills are getting worse. In fact, not only in smut, but I think even in regards to my other normal fics, I was... a better writer back then than I am now. Over those past few months I've been inactive on Fanfiction partially due to being busy but mainly because I couldn't access this website, I haven't written anything for a long time. I don't know. Maybe I'm the only one who thinks that. What do you guys think? Am I getting better or worse? Just asking. Since it's better to hear out other people's opinions considering we sometimes don't really know how to judge our works. Well, I'll guess I'll see you on my next update. Bye!


End file.
